God, please, forgive me
by HaushinkaWasHere
Summary: Father John is a common priest with a relaxed existence in his popular church. When his Superior decides he needs some help, a new companion will enter our lovely priest's life. How will be his existence next to a man who with only his voice can make him shiver? Rated M for: religious references, smut, a "two chapters" fic. SH x JW Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**GOD, PLEASE, FORGIVE ME**

**by HaushinkaWasHere**

* * *

_** Hello there! I've been a really long time without writing or continuing my fanfics, but I've finally decided this was going to change. Now I'm at college, and I have far more time than before to write :) So, first of all, sorry for being so late, I have plans to finish this story with only one more chapter, and then I'll try to continue my other fanfic ("The answer to your fears"), which was and will still be a multi-chapter one. Second, I'm still improving my English, so I decided to try and write this one on my own, without consulting anybody with English knowledge. I wanted to see what I'm capable to do, so sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. Third and I promise I will let you start the fic, I have to warn you this text contains sexual content and religious references that may offend some of yoou, so please, if you're against that kind of references, I don't recommend you to read this one. Thanks a lot for "listening" to me and have an enjoyable time reading "God, please, forgive me"!**_

* * *

_**Haushinka**_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Go in the peace of Christ"

"Thanks be to God" respond the multitude, and, as a thunder, all the people is gone. Only some of the elderly women that were sitting on the first seats wait impatiently to congratulate the priest for his lecture, as they always do. Father John picks up everything that is in the altar and goes to the Sacristy to return everything to its place, but not before he smiles to those annoying, but sweet after all, women, indicating them that he will attend them in a moment. He enters and...

"Amazing work what you've done today, John"

"Father Sherlock! I thought you weren't here today as it was my turn to do the mass. Glad to hear you liked it, but it wasn't anything very especial".

"You're always so modest, Father..."

The blonde priest then looks where the other one is standing and, oh for the glory of God, he's looking straight into him.

"Will you be here all day, Father Sherlock?" asks Father John as he tries to forget the way that grey-eyed priest said that last sentence.

"Oh, yes. I thought you could help me with tomorrow's lecture. I'm not very good writing them, you already know it. And well, I had to come anyway. " Father John's throat is dry. Not again, please.

"Of course, yes, I will... erm... help you".He tries to avoid the gaze.

"Well, I don't bother you anymore, Father. I think you've got an audience to attend." Father Sherlock smiles and adds: "I'll be in my office if you end and continue wanting to help me." Then he walks out the sacristy, leaving Father John, eyes shut, trying to regulate his breathing.

Why did this always happen to him? Anytime the younger priest talked to him, he felt his tongue make his way to his dry lips, his heart go faster and his mind betray him. All because of the tone of his voice. That deep and uncontrollably sexy voice... What has he just thought? Sexy? That shouldn't even be in his vocabulary! He's a priest! He's supposed to have a clean and pure mind with clean and pure thoughts. He's not supposed to be aroused every time Father Sherlock talks to him while looking at him with those sharp eyes that make him think about things that only a sinnerman could think. And when he lows his voice... Then the case is lost.

But all these thoughts have to wait until he has a moment for being alone. Now, Father John has only to concentrate in three things:

Regulate his breathing.

Speaking up with the old ladies as normal as possible.

Avoid the tightness he's feeling in his pants.

He finally exits the room.

"Good morning, ladies."

-OoOoO-

It all started three months ago. The Superior noticed their church was really popular and the audience for the mass was quite large. Even the whole building was too small to have enough sits for everyone! So, the Superior decided to make two mass turns: one in the morning and one in the evening. But it was "so much work for Father John" he thought. Having to prepare two different lectures every day was far too much for only one priest.

"I've decided that, if we're going to continue with this idea, Father, we'll need to search for a companion t help you".

"I don't think it's necessary, Superior. I like making lectures, it doesn't bother me making two instead of one" said Father John.

"Father, you work really hard for this church and your people. You're one of the best priests I've ever known, and I'm realy proud of having you here. But even the best ones need some help. And, from another point of view, it will be a good experience having a _church-mate_ to talk with. You'll be less alone".

"Yes, that's true, Superior"

"Then everything's perfect. We've got a very possible candidate. He has just finished his Seminary time, and he was one of the bests of his promotion. He'll come to see the churchh in two or three days and, don't worry yet, I'll come with him. I know you're quite shy, so I'll make the presentations. I think you'll make a good team".

"I already think so, Superior. Thanks for all. I'll be more than pleased of introducing that novice into

the apasionating work of charity and faith."

"That's the spirit, Father John. I knew you'd be fine with the idea. See you in a couple of days."

_Well, everybody needs a change in their lives. It'll be funny having someone to teach and talk to _thought Father John.

Days went through and a knockk at his office's door attracted, finally, his attention.

"Very busy at the moment, Father?" said the Superior.

"Oh, no, please! I do always have time for everybody!" replied Father John with a smile "Come in, please."

And, with these words, THEY came into the office. The Superior was acompanied by someone unknown. That stranger was wearing a cassock. _This man must be the companion the Superior told me about_ thought John. While he was thinking, Father John couldn't help but looking at the new man with curious eyes, observeing and memorising (this last thing was something he was doing unconciously) his unusual appereance: his dark long hair was all curled, making it look likee it had no end; his lips were completely closed but, even in that position, the older priest could admire the cupped form they amaziingly had; his skin was even paler than the office's white lights, but not in a sick way, it was more similar to the pureness of one of those Greek sculptures, which whiteness is so elegant you could admire it all your life long; the cheekbones made John hide a smile, because thhey were so up, so... aristocratic, like if that lovely face didn't belong to the period of time they were living; he was so tall but so thin at the same time that Father John thought maybe a weak wind could make him disappear, but at the same time, he looked strong and, mos of all, gracile...

"Father John, this is Father Sherlock Holmes".

And, in that precise moment, a huge pair of grey coloured eyes stopped looking at the floor, to look, instead, right into his, and his soul... and his everything. His whole body was paralyzed under that powerful gaze. He was feeling so many things he shouldn't be feeling... He tried to recover his composture, trying to ignore the half smile the other one was wearing, giving him a light touch of naught and appeal.

"Nice t-to meet you, Father". John showed his hand, offering it to the other one while trying to avoid the eye contact with him. But when that skinny hand held the blonde's, tightly and without shaking, things only got worse. The soft touch of his skin with his own sent shivers down his spine, making his heart beat faster than never.

"Nice to meet you too, Father Watson" said low the taller man, making John's emotions go even further.

"O-oh, no, please, call me Father John".

"I will" said Father Sherlock with another of those smiles.

"Well, this is a good start, I think." The words of the Superior made John open more his eyes and be aware that there was someone else in the room, so he inmediately broke the hand contact (which had lasted more than a common shake) and tried to behave properly, making an effort looking at the Superior instead of Sherlock. "Well, now that you have seen each other and, at least, you know your names, we can talk about how this is going to work. You can know more about each other later." Father John's throat went dry. "One of you two will do the morning mass turn and will be the one who opens the church and makes the ordinary stuff to have it ready for everyone. He must be here at five o'clock in the morning and he'll end the turn at one o'clock. Or, better said, at lunch time, when the other one comes. The other one will make the second mass turn and will finish his journey at night, after closing every room and the chapel after cleaning any part that requires it. You both can talk about the turns the first day Father Sherlock starts here. Clear?"

"Yes, Superior. When is going to be that day?" asked the black haired priest.

"In two days, if there's no inconvenient for Father John".

Oh, that powerful grey look was again on him...

"Of course. There's no inconvenient."

"Well, then we're over here. You can talk about this new lectures and coordinate yourselves next day. Thanks for your attention, Father."

"Yes, thank you, Father John." They shook hands once again. "It's been a pleasure" continued

Father Sherlock, lowering his voice and increasing the pressure in his hand, before breaking the contact and walk to the door.

"You're both very welcome" tried to say in the most calm tone, pretending everything was fine.

"_Laters!_"

Those were the last words the taller priest adressed to him before leaving the office with a wink adressed only to the open-mouthed blonde priest. This was, finally, the new companion he was going to have. This was going to be his behaviour during every day with him, then. No, he couldn't allow that. He was John Hamish Watson, a priest with his ideas clear and able to control himself completely. Or that's what he thought.

-OoOoO-

Two days later, Father John had almost completely forgotten about the unusuaal meeting and the fact that that was the day his life would, probably, change. He was sure that what happened two days ago was just "a moment of weakness that would never ever happen again". Two knocks.

"Come in" said unconciously, while continued writing his lecture.

"Morning, Father John".

Here he was. The tall man with intense look. Father Sherlock. _Sherlock._

"Good morning, Father. Please, come in and take a sit."

With his agile movements, he went directly to the chair opposite the Father's.

"Well..." said John nervously "Shall we start?"

"Yes, sure. I'm excited about this new experience. I can't wait." said Sherlock with a wonderful smirk in his face, eyes bright. _He's so beautiful when he smiles_ thought John, smirking too but blaming himself for thinking in such a thing.

"Well, then. We can talk about the turns first, and then I can explain you how everything works in this church. So, with that, you'll be able to start tomorrow with your first lecture."

The dark haired priest looked down, and changed his face suddenly. _Still pretty_ continued thinking John.

"What's wrong, Father Sherlock?"

"Nothing. There's nothing." tried to lie the other one, hiding his facial expression.

"Father... If we are going to be companions we shouldn't lie to each other" Father John made the distance between them shorther then. "Trust me" said to Sherlock, looking at him deeply.

"Father... I'm a completely... fool for... for lectures".

He looked so scared and embarrased... The only thing Father John wantd was to hug him to make that frighten disappear from that pretty face.

"Father, I'm pretty sure you're not as bad as you think and want me to believe. We are companions now, aren't we?" the priest with the pale skin nodded. "Well, then I'll help you with the lectures. I can review them and give you some advices." smiled the blonde priest.

"But John, I don't want to be any worry-"

"You're not a worry! You're here to learn and I'm here to teach you and help you! Don't say that again, Father. I'll be helping you with the lectures and there's no more to discuss about this, right?" ended Father John, smiling and noticing _He has called me John. Why haven't I corrected him? It sounded... nice_. With this short distance between them, Sherlock looked up, locking his eyes with the blue ones and whispering "Thank you, Doctor".

Doctor. He had called him Doctor. John couldn't believe the thing he had just heard. How could he possibly know...?

"You were in Afghanistan, weren't you? Your medicine studies were very well recognised there in the army, and you were the one who gave faith to all the soldier as army priest too. What a wonderful task, Doctor." said, whispering with an even deeper voice, looking at the surprised face of the doctor.

"How could you. Possibly. Know about that? The Superior told you"

"Nobody told me" the taller priest got up, slowly, walking around the blond priest and situating himself behind John, putting his face much closer to the Father's. His lips nearly brushing the other's ear, and sending him hot shivers through the Doctor's spine and, then, directly, to his groin. This wasn't a good thing...

"I observed you. Your whole body talked about everything the first time we met. I was quite amused because of your reactions and your useless tries to hide all of them." a small chuck escaped his cupped mouth. "Do you want to know how I got to the conclusion?" said, rubbing, finally, his nose against Father John's ear and neck, making him close his eyes and mute the moan which raised in the back of his throat. _Why am I not doing anything to stop this? This is forbidden. My votes... I shouldn't, I MUSTN'T be attracted to this man I barely know..._

"I'll take it as a yes" continues murmuring and rubbing Father Sherlock "First of all: your skin. You're not as pale as a normal English man. Your skin is quite darker than an average one, but only the one in your face and hands until your wrists, thing that means you weren't a long time in a sunny place for pleasure. No... You were wearing a uniform, and why? Because, obviously, you were working. Second thing: yor shoulder. You're always touching it with a painful expression in your face. You probably got shot there, and that was, maybe, one of the main reasons which took you back to civil life. That shot was the thing that made you take the final decision: leave the mission at war and trying to forget about the real nightmares you lived there. Third fact: your body expression. Your standing stays military; all straight, with the head a little bit looking up. Your hands are strong when you shook another's and you stay firm in whichever situation, even in those ones when you lose control. Do you know what I am refering to, Doctor Watson?" paused Sherlock, taking a deep breath before continuing. John's eyes were wide open and his mind was working at maximum level, trying to accaparate all the information he'd been given, checking if it was true, and trying to understand how this absolutely wonderful man could know all of this. "Shall I continue?" Silence "Another fact was the obvious way everything was set in your office. So tidy and clean, so much for someone who is supposed to be working in here for quite a long time. You, then, accepted this job three or four months ago. The state of your cassock confirmed my theory: the black was too powerful, the colours were still bright when something is new, but even being the cleanest person in the world you couldn't keep those clothes like that. So you're still relatively new in this place. Finally I thought which places were now in conflict and had English cooperation, so it was Afghanistan or Irak. I decided to say Afghanistan, it was just a really good shot in the dark." Silence again. Father John was still open mouthed, and he felt the younger priest was still close to him, looking at him curiously "An army priest doctor... Fascinating."

"That was... amazing. Completely extraordinary. How can you notice all of that with no one telling you a single thing? Observing?"

"Not just observing. Deducing." rectified the taller man while burying his nose into Father John's neck, making him feel his hot breath against his skin, making him groan and surprising himself with the nooise. "And how... You must have a past. I mean, you have learnt that from somewhere..."

"Not really"

"Impossible" said the blonde priest, trying to find the other one's face.

"You're far from the truth. It's just an ability I was born with. A quality. A skill. Whatever you want to call it." explained Father Sherlock. "Everybody told me I was weird, at the seminary, when I did that. No one ever said it... was... amazing." said the dark haired priest, feeling blushed for a moment. _So adorable_ John thinks. "As for example now, I can deduce which is your state right now. Just have a look at the growing bulge down here..." Then he slightly grabbed Father John's crotch. That was it. That was enough.

"Father Sherlock, stop this!" said angrily the shorter man. "We're supposed to be fair and pure and priests, for God's sake! This is all a mistake. We're going to stop this now, I – I order you to stop."

The other man was quite surprised by John's reaction. He didn't expect that... Not at all. So he separated inmediately, still looking at the priest directly.

"We are... erm... going to forget all of this. This has never happened. Never. And no one will ever know about the things we said and... and happened in general." said the blonde man, remembering the touches and breathhing and... His cock twitched under the cassock with those thoughts. He cleared his throat. "Clear?"

"Yes, Sir" said slowly and serious Father Sherlock "I'm sorry, Sir".

"Sherlock... Yoou don't have to call me Sir. You can still call me John. Or Father John, whatever you like. Let's just forget this."

"Fine then, John" answered Sherlock.

_And he has chosen that option_...

"Well, I think it's enough for today. You can nnow prepare yourself for tomorrow's lecture. If you've got any doubts or problems just... just tell me." said Father John witth an impersonal and intense voice.

"All right. I'm leaving. Thanks for everything, John" murmured while walking to the door. _My name sounds good in his mouth..._ secretely thought the shorter man.

"By the way" stopped Sherlock just before leaving completely the office "Can I say something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"How much time are you going to avoid what you feel about me? I don't want an answer. Just think about it, Father." and, inmediately, he left.

A surprised John Watson was still standing, trying to think and calling himself the worst of the existent words because of having such impure thoughts and with a man! And blaming the other "bastard" because... Because he was right. How much time was he going to live with these thoughts in his head and, even more important, knowing the other man was feeling the same way? He was a strong man, he could deal with this.

With a sigh, he left the office, and saw the church in silence. The tall man had left. That was exactly what he needed. Peace. And time to think. So he started walking and... he noticed he couldn't do such a thing. Because SOMETHING between his legs was in his way... He made another try but it didn't work again.

"Agh!" he shouted. It hurt. So much. His cock was twitching, looking for attention. He couldn't leave it like that because, as an ex-army doctor, he knew that the most probable thing was it wouldn't disappear so easily. And, if it did, the later pain was going to be horrible. The pleasure moan which escaped his lips when the fabriic of his cassock slightly touched his growing length confirmed his situation, and, finally, his decision. He had to do it. It was a sin, yes. But in this case it was something related with his health, so he was sure God wouuld make an exception. He barely walked to the confessional, closing the wood box when he was inside. He sat down and before starting he thought first: _All right. This thing I'm going to do is just a need. Not pleasure. I'm not goinng to think about anything that can arouse me or make the experience pleasurable because I'm a man whose life is entirely dedicated to God. Sex isn't for me. Any kind of sex. So no arousing thoughts about Sherlock. I mean! About anything. Sherlock is over. He's just my companion, we will work together and that will be the further we'll get in our "friendship". So... Let's finnish this._

Without a word, he had a deep breath and started quiting his cassock from the bottom, leaving it on his waist and letting his pants exposed. They seemed they were going to explode. It was long time ago when his dick had been like that... Well, never before had been that hard... With a sigh he just slightly touched his length, gasping at the contact.

_Control yourself, Watson _thought to himself.

Finally, with a shaking hand, he grabbed his cock, full in his hand. The sensitive flesh inmediately responded, sending hot waves of pleasure though his tense body. His mind was still empty, just occupied with the sensation which was invading his whole existence _ I didn't remember how nice this ffelt _he thought, because this was nearly a forgotten practise since he was younger and entered the seminary. Slowly, he started working on his length, stroking calm, moaning with the contact, and whispering without noticing a familiar word: _Sherlock._ He was so lost in the pleasure ha had not the enough strength to keep away his mind from the young and sexy new priest. In his head he saw Sherlock walking to him with rhythmic steps, looking directly into his eyes, and stripping himself. The cassock fell down to the floor with a slightly "blop" sound. There he was: the grey eyed priest was completely naked, running his hands all over his pale skin... taking his long cock between his fingers. John imagined how texture of his skin must feel under his hands, and that thought made him stroke harder, moaning louder this time. Now, the fantasy dark haired priest was on his knees, looking with bright eyes at the blonde's penis, even with an air of innocence in his gesture.

"A-ah!" screamed John, increasing the strokes, rocking his hips, fucking harder his hand. The "innocent" young priest had now his mouth full of John, sucking it and touching himself at the same time. John could even feel Sherlock's warm mouth, the pressure of his tongue against the tip of his cock...

"She-Sherlock!" he, finally, shouted in that wood box, orgasming at last, feeling his hot cum run through his fingers, spilting rhythmically, letting his head fall back against the wood wall.

"Sherlock..." he whispered with a small smile in his mouth. It soon became a frozen one. What had he just done?! He was supposed to keep his mind away from Father Sherlock and he had ended screaming his name in pure extasis! He was weak... He was weak in what Father Sherlock _bloody_ Holmes refered. Now it was clear that his existence next to that man was going to be full of sexual frustration, useless fights against his own thoughts and... sins. Because he wouldn't be able to control that. Noticing this and still having his forehead pearled with sweat, trying to regulate his breathing, he looked up and, giving up his tries to avoid the fact that he was attracted to the priest, he said:

"God, please, forgive me"

_**Thanks for reading! The second and last chapter is being "baked", so it won't take me long to upload it. All kind of reviews will be welcomed. 3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, welcome back to "God, please, forgive me". Here we are in the second and last chapter! I just wanted to thank all the readers which have favourited the story and even the author, you are all so cute and made me want to upload this one even faster! And special thanks for the reviews via PM or via comment I received, they have encouraged me a lot. I'm not going to make you waste more time in this introduction, so finally thank you and enjoy the last chapter of "God, please, forgive me".**_

_**Haushinka**_

**CHAPTER 2**

He still thinks about that first time. The first time he discovered he wanted to _fuck _Father Sherlock. The first time he had a wank thinking about him. The first time he forgot his votes and his duties as a priest. The first time he knew he was slowly falling in love with Sherlock.

That time hasn't been the last one. A long list of secret fantasies between him and his companion is still hidden in his mind. He has imagined the soft lips of the taller priest against his, the warmth of his mouth, the smell of his hair, the sensation of being inside him, so tight... _I should stop this before "the thing" in my underwear starts growing more _he thinks. Yes, of course, as you can deduce, he's still attractted to him, and he will be for quite a long time, obviously.

It's been two hours since he had talked to those sweet women and he knows what he has to do next, but after remembering about all the whole first time he... erm... you know what, he isn't able to see anyone. It hadn't helped too much... _The thoughts are free in my mind now, it's going to be very hard to keep them in order and shut with him around. But there's no other way, I have to act as normal as possible._ Without anymore hesitation he walks to Sherlock's office, trying to resist the temptation of slamming the door behind him, catch the younger priest face between his hands and kiss him passionately. He knocks twice.

"Come in, John".

_The voice... Watson! Keep calm!_

"Finally you've come. I thought you forgot about me, Father" says Sherlock with his deep voice, looking sharply at the blonde priest. _As if I could..._ secretely thinks John.

"Sorry, those ladies stayed longer than usual, they entertained me more than other days".

"Oh, you don't need anyone to entertain you in fact, do you?" spice and sexiness were in the grey eyed priest. Trying to ignore that direct indirect, Father John says:

"So, you told me you wanted help with the lecture, yes?"

"Yes, just give me a second, John. I've got it in the cupboard" and he walks to the cupboard positioned next to the shorter man, breaking the eye contact between them but giving Father John the privilege of enjoying a very good view. Sherlock's bum is there, in front of his face, looking so good, so touchable. John's breathing goes wild again. He has to control himself. He has to stop this. But it's something he can't deny... _"How much time are you going to be able to avoid what you feel about me?" _the younger priest words sound in his mind, stronger than ever. He can't stand it anymore. Yes, it goes against his votes, against his faith, against all his duties as a priest and son of God. But he's, at the end of all, a man, with limits and weaknesses. And he has been avoiding the devil for a long time. Now it's the time he allows him to drive him blindly to a paradise full of pleasure and lust. He wants to feel his own body on fire, his eyes closed in pure extasis, let his hands touch that delicious white skin which is always shouting to him: _touch me, take me._ He wants to be a sinnerman with an only sin: a sin named Sherlock _Fucking_ Holmes.

The grey-eyed priest is still trying to find his lecture when he feels a warm touch in the little of his back, near his bum. Then, the pressure of Father John's erection makes its aparition, making Sherlock's face look fully surprised. A hot breath in his ear:

"I can't avoid it anymore. That's the answer. I can't. I'm saying it with my whole body, Father" whispers John sensually, feeling the arousal in his voice. The younger priest chest is moving fast, showing his dificulties with the air. A gasp escaped his mouth when the blonde priest's hand moved to the front bottom part of his cassock, slightly touching the bulge the younger man already had between his legs.

"I would have taken you in that very moment, the first time we met. Or that day when you made me nearly go crazy. Or in every lecture you have done, in the same altar. I have been controlling myself so badly because... Because this is supposed to not be correct in our life style. But the fantasies of taking you over and over until I die of pleasure haven't stopped. Ever. But, oh, God forgives me, I can't stand this anymore. I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside. I want to take you right here, right now , Father Holmes" finally said John, waiting silently to his companion, who was still trying to compute that information in his hard drive. The shorter man, then, buckles a little his hips and hands, making both men moan quite loudly.

"I-I thought you'd never open your eyes" says Father Sherlock with a low baritone tone John has never listened before. His cock twitches under the fabric with the sound of that voice.

"God, Sherlock" escapes from his mouth while he buries his nose in Sherlock's curls.

"The-e church is... ugh... closed, isn't it?" asks Father Sherlock.

"Mmm... yes, it is. There's no danger of being discovered" answers John, bitting Sherlock's earlobe and receiving a long moan from his mate.

"Good". Sherlock turns his whole body, staying close as hell, face to face, with the shorter man. "Because I don't want anybody who isn't me or you to discover _heaven_". With these words he crashes his lips against John's, kissing hungrily, letting their hands go wild, touching every inch of them, wanting for more. John's tongue runs through Sherlock's upper lip, asking for access to his whole mouth, and letting him explore it, playing with the other's tongue too, making them both groan in their kiss. Sherlock's hand grips tightly John's hair. John's take Sherlock's hip, making the distance between their bodies disappear and taking the control of the situation. Whithout breaking the hungry kisses, he starts walking to the table, making both of them move. With a quickly movement of his arms, the ex-army doctor makes the younger priest sit on the table and spread his legs, making John closer and far more comfortable, sending hot waves of pleasure through the men's bodies with the mere contact.

"I-I want you. Oh, John, I want you so badly..." sighs desesperately Sherlock into John's ear while he increases his grip in the blonde hair of the priest. Sweet pain... the words send shivers down his spine. Another kiss lets his lips go wild, meanwhile his hands try to strip Father Sherlock without shaking, but it's impossible without breaking the contact between them. John stops kissing Sherlock, resting his forehead on the other's, trying to calm his pulse to take off Sherlock's clothes successfully. Both of them smile, half tenderly, half in anticipation of what they know it's going to happen. The shorter man places his hands in Sherlock's thighs and takes the fabric between his fingers, pushing it up, starting to discover the elegant and beautiful pale skin that black cloth was hidding. A few seconds after, the cassock was lying on the floor, and the black haired man's body was only covered by his pants, which were already wet and nearly exploding. John separates a little bit, looking, amazed, the beauty of the young man.

"You're gorgeous" says with a wide smile, observing the pureness of that skin, the curves of his body, the perfectly well-build torso, the long and inmaculated neck which was waiting for a bite... and that gaze. That one which talked by itself and that was only adressed to him.

"Don't say things that are not true..." says sadly the young man, looking down to the floor, blushed.

"Hey!" the doctor takes Sherlock's chin carefully, making him look straight into his eyes. "You are beautiful. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And I won't allow you to say something against that" ends the sentence with a smile, and kisses Sherlock softly, deeply, tenderly this time, enjoying the taste of each other and the warmth of their mouths. In seconds, their lips increase the velocity and are again full of lust and desire.

"Ugh... too many clothes on" says Sherlock, stripping John completely in a blink. He places his hand in John's chest, laughing a bit at the skin colour difference. The darker skin of the ex-army doctor looks so sweet, so strong in those well toned abdominals. The contact makes the shorter man gasp and close his eyes. Is in that moment when Sherlock puts his hand into the other's pants, grabbing his full and hard cock, making John do a really interesting sound. His pants are now in his ankles, and his long prick stays fully erect, still grabbed by the younger's hand.

" Let me pay you your efforts, patience and self-control, doctor" says Sherlock while makes some friction, stroking his cock slowly, with a steady rhythm. John's mouth is dry, and the sounds that come out of him are the most erotic thing Sherlock has ever heard, and it makes his lower parts hurt, looking for attenttion. _But not now _thinks the younger man while he licks the tip of the blonde's cock, tasting the salty precum that is alreay covering the surface. Another lick...

"G-God, Sherlock!" says John feeling the other's wet tongue. Without hesitation, the dark haired man takes John's cock fully in his mouth. "UGH-!" cries the shorter man, feeling all his body on fire and going wild with the sensation of Sherlock's mouth, noticing this was far more better than in his own fantasies. The way Sherlock hollows his cheeks makes John's arousal go even further. His hands grab, unconciously, the younger's curls, and his hips move to meet the other's mouth. He's so dangerously close... Then, all of a sudden, the grey-eyed priest stops and leaves John's cock untuched. John hates the lack of contact; he needs more. But he understands what's going on when sees his favourite human being, all beautiful, looking straight into him, sitting on the table, waiting with his lips and legs parted to the ex-army doctor. Without hesitation, the blonde priest goes in Sherlock's direction and kisses him, softly, making him lay on his back. He starts kissing his jaw, his long erotic neck, his collarbones.. He plays with the little right pink nipple, making it go wet and hard with his tongue, bitting and getting a wonderful moan from his dear companion. In a really hot way, Father John makes a wet trail with his tongue all over Sherlock's pale torso, while stroking his fully erect cock.

"P-please, John! Oh, my... John, I-I need you"

Gettig closer to Sherlock, face to face, John murmurs:

"Say it to me. Tell me what do you want." He needs to hear it. He needs to hear that beautiful thing beg one more time. With a heavy breath the younger man tries to say it:

"I want y-you inside me, d-doctor"

That's all he needs. With his eyes dark, John grabs Sherlock's legs and spreads them wider. His cock twitching in advanced. With one of his fingers he makes circles around the entrance, teasingly.

"P-please!" begs Sherlock one more time.

Putting a finger inside the younger priest's mouth, making it wet, pulls it, inmediately, inside the tightness and warmness of Sherlock's arse.

"God, you're so tight..." moans John. He can't wait to feel this in his own cock. He adds another finger and the dark haired man's breath goes wild, even more than before. He adds a third and starts moving them, slowly, preparing that sweet hole for what was going to come.

"John, I-I need it. Please, now!" says Sherlock increasing his grip in John's arm, nearly shouting it. John's mind is a blur of passion. He pushes out his fingers , and with no hesitation, fills Sherlock's hole, pushing hard, feeling the sudden heat and tightness, moaning s loud and rolling his eyes in pure extasis. He stays like that for a few seconds annd starts moving. In and out.

"Oh, yes, John!" shouts Sherlock.

John is now wild, gabbing Sherlock by his hips, rocking furiously against the tender flesh, entering and exiting, sweating, enjoying the younger man's moans, feeling how Sherlock is now meeting his movements. It's all so perfect. He's so perfect. The hand of the blonde man picks Sherlock's cock and moves, hitting, at the same time, that little spot inside him and making him scream with pleasure, more than never.

"I-I want to see you come, d-dear"

"J-John, I a-am... AHHH!"

White spurts fall in Sherlock's chest. Just some seconds after, the doctor cums, letting his head fall in the taller man's neck. Sherlock touches with love John's sandy hair, stroking it while he tries to regulate his breathing. They both look into their eyes, and meet in a gently kiss. A smiley kiss. Sherlock's arms wrap around John's waist, and it's now his head which lays in John's torso. They look now so happy and... done. Suddenly, Sherlock starts laughing.

"What is it?" says John, curious. Then, the man with the grey eyes, points at the crucifix which is in front of them and has "seen" EVERYTHING. They both, then, laugh out of loud.

"Oh, God, please, forgive us!" whispers John with the smile still in his voice.

"He will keep our secret... and the ones that are coming, doctor." and silences his mouth with another kiss. Oh, God, please, forgive them.

_**THE END**_

_**All reviews are welcome! Thanks again and sorry if it seemed to you quite long, I wanted to make a good smut scene. Hugs!**_


End file.
